


You Tired Yet?

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, all day every day, that's all you'll ever get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>patrick is up real late working on music and pete has to come get him</p>
<p>(why do all my summaries sound fucking sexual)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tired Yet?

It's very late. Like, it's midnight right now. It is much too late to be doing anything except sleeping, much less WORKING, but here Patrick is anyways. He's been sitting in the studio for about four hours. Recording was earlier, and it took not exactly a long time, but longer than usual, and now Patrick's sitting in front of a monitor and some equipment in the same position as he's been for four hours. Yes. Four hours. He can barely hear the patter of footsteps outside when the door slowly opens just a crack. Pete pokes his head in.

"You've been in here for awhile, Patrick, you okay?"

Patrick turns around his chair to face Pete and realizes that his eyes are closing while he's sitting there. 

"It's, uh. I should probably go to bed, yeah?" he says. Pete nods, looking a little relieved. The two put on their pajamas and get ready to go to sleep, and they're lying in bed with the lights off, when Patrick discovers that he just can't seem to fall asleep. He flips over in bed to look at Pete, who as it turns out, has turned his phone down to the lowest brightness setting so as not to disturb Patrick. Pete looks over and sees Patrick staring at him. He's got this goofy little smile on his face, and it makes Pete giggle.

"What?" he asks.

Patrick smiles. "The lighting from the phone was nice, made your hair look cool."

Pete laughs again and sets his phone down. He scoots over closer to Patrick, and Patrick kisses his cheek.

"So, what're you working on in there after midnight?" Pete asks.

"Background vocals, screwing around on the acoustic guitar a little bit. Nothing big," Patrick says. 

"Which song?"

And so they talk for about half an hour, until Pete notices that Patrick is slurring his words a little bit and his eyes are drooping.

"You tired, Patrick?"

"Kind of," he says, sleepily laughing. Pete wraps his arms around Patrick, who snuggles in and squishes his cheek against Pete's chest. Pete strokes his back until he hears his breathing steady out.

\---

In the morning, Pete wakes up to a still-sleeping Patrick. He's softly snoring pressed up against Pete, who thinks he's adorable. Pete looks down and hugs him for another four minutes or so, when Patrick's eyes flutter open. He takes a second to process where he is and who he's cuddling with, then lazily smiles. His eyes are still glazed over.

"Good morning," says Pete.

"Hello," Patrick responds, and Pete laughs a little.

**Author's Note:**

> @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT call 1-800-handjon today to #DADTSAS on fanfic.gov
> 
>  
> 
> this isn't good at all but i needed to write today sorry friends


End file.
